


Cosplay (TYL Fuuta de la Stella)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You yawned as you sat in the living room of the Vongola’s Underground base, leaning back on the couch with one foot propped up on the coffee table. You had been sitting there for over two hours. Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi forced you into waiting, telling you that they had this ‘amazing’ thing to show you, but they’ve kept you waiting so long, you had already lost interest.
Relationships: Fuuta de la Stella/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Cosplay (TYL Fuuta de la Stella)

  * **Genre** : Suggestive, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 838 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x TYL! Fuuta ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

You yawned as you sat in the living room of the Vongola’s Underground base, leaning back on the couch with one foot propped up on the coffee table. You had been sitting there for over two hours. Haru, Kyoko, and Bianchi forced you into waiting, telling you that they had this ‘amazing’ thing to show you, but they’ve kept you waiting so long, you had already lost interest.

Just as you were moving to get up and leave, Kyoko and Bianchi appeared, both wearing smiles. They stood off to the side and you leaned forward, catching Haru’s hushed whispers and the whines of a male. The door slid open again and in walked Haru, who was smiling ear to ear. Behind her was a site that you never thought you’d see.

Fuuta stood there, his face ignited in embarrassment. He wore a very short maid costume. There were no sleeves, but he had black arm warmers that clung to his milky skin, stopping just below the shoulder. Black leggings covered his legs, stopping just above the knee, and he wore white ballerina shoes which were kept on by the white ribbons tied around his ankles. His brown orbs were cast down towards the ground, while his brown locks attempted to shield his face. His right arm was focused on trying to pull the dress down to cover himself.

Haru giggled like a fangirl, her hands covering her mouth. She, along with Kyoko, was blushing like mad. Bianchi just looked pleased with herself.

You blinked dumbly, staring at the fidgeting male. You were honestly at a loss for words and you didn’t want to move in case this was just a dream. Even though this was the older, more mature Fuuta, he still kept some of his childlike innocence. You didn’t want to ruin that innocence but, at the same time, you found the sight hard to resist. Why were the innocent ones always so irresistible?

Haru opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when Tsuna’s voice reached the room; he was calling out for Kyoko and Haru, no doubt wondering about the food. They glanced at each other before running out of the room. Bianchi followed, throwing one last knowing glance at you before the door shut behind her.

Fuuta shifted from one foot to the other, grumbling as he tried to pull the skirt down. He felt so exposed, so embarrassed. Why, of all people to see him in such a vulnerable position, did it have to be the person he’s been in love with since he was a child? Why you?

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to him. You didn’t like seeing him so uncomfortable. He tensed when you approached, swallowing hard. What would you say? How would you react? He could feel his nerves going crazy, like the fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

“Where are your clothes, Fuuta?” You questioned softly, trying to keep your voice steady.

“I don’t know,” He whispered, holding onto his right arm, “Haru-nee hid them…”

You sighed, rubbing the back of your head. “Figures. We should probably find them.”

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a pang in his heart. Before the door could slide open, his voice made you freeze in shock and confusion. “Do I not look cute?”

What kind of question was that? And where the hell’d it come from?

You looked over your shoulder with a raised brow. You didn’t miss the determination that had settled in his honey-colored orbs.

Fuuta bit his lip, hand clenching around the bottom of the dress. Haru had insured him that you would find him irresistibly cute dressed like that. That’s the whole reason he didn’t fight against them when they were dressing him up.

“Don’t you find me cute, Y/N-nee?” He asked softly, fighting against the tears prickling his eyes. He cursed himself for being so sensitive.

Your eyes narrowed. Seeing him like that… it made the beast within roar to be set free, but you knew you had to fight it. “You look adorable, Fuuta.”

“R-Really?”

 _‘Screw it’_ , you thought. Inhaling deeply, you opened your eyes and walked over to the male, hand resting on his warm cheek. “You have no idea the urge I have for you right now, Fuuta.”

“U-Urge?” He flushed. His heart was pounding in his ears, his stomach swirling like a whirlpool.

Your hand went to the back of his neck and you pulled him down, lips brushing his own. “You have this air about you… you’re so innocent, but at the same time you can be so sexy. And looking like that… damn it, Fuuta…!”

The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. “So you do like me, Y/N-nee.”

“Always have, idiot.” You mumbled, pecking his lips. “And stop calling me that. It’s weird.”

He chuckled, pecking your lips in return. “If you agree to show me more attention, I promise I won’t call you Y/N-nee anymore~”

“Deal,”

* * *


End file.
